Maypul
Maypul is a rushdown character who can execute long combos using her quick attacks. She can mark opponents to teleport to them, allowing for interesting kill setups. On January 17, 2018, an alternate skin for Maypul was released that turns her into the character Ragnir from Brawlhalla. This skin can be purchased for $3.99, and it changes all of Maypul's sprites. Attributes Strengths: * Very agile on the ground and air. * Has many fast moves that are good for punishes * Can sprout a plant that attacks opponents that are close to it, interrupting their combos and limiting their movement. * Strong attacks wrap marked opponents, giving you time to prepare a combo. * Great kill confirms in forward aerial and strong attacks. * Down Air can catch opponents off guard as it always appears on the ground under Maypul regardless of how high off the ground she is * Can do a reverse side special, which leads to combos * The Up Special tether forces a 50 / 50 situation when used near the top of the stage. Maypul can use Up Air, Up Special, or Neutral Air after a tether * Can wall cling Weaknesses: * Light weight; easy to K.O. * Poor recovery when there are no marked opponents to slingshot to. Combined with her light weight nature, whenever she is launched far off the stage, expect her to be killed outright. * Marks wear off after Maypul dies or when Maypul is parried * The plant, Lily, can be parried, stunning it and removing Maypul's stage control option. * Maypul's teleportation can backfire if the opponent predicts it * Down aerial is useless offstage. * Ori's Down Special can send Lily back at Maypul, wrapping her for a short while. Techniques: * Reverse Side Special: Press the opposite direction after initiating a Side Special to execute a short dash backwards. * Use a combination of Jabs and Forward Tilts to edgeguard opponents. This will confuse their DI as the Jab should be DI'ed out while the Forward Tilt should be DI'ed in. * If you mark and wrapped opponent and hit them with a Strong Attack while they are still marked, you can follow up with a tether * Gravity Cancel Up Special - If you hit someone with Up Special on a platform that is not solid, you can press down on the control stick while in hitpause to cancel the Up Special. Gameplay In-Game Info: "Maypul can mark her opponents with Neutral Special, Forward Special, and Down Special in the air*. Maypul can use her Strong Attacks to wrap marked opponents in place, removing the mark. Maypul can hold Up Special to sling toward marked opponents. Tap Up Special to uppercut instead." *the aerial down special marks opponents but the grounded version does not. Elemental Powers: * WATCHER'S MARK - Maypul can use her Seeds or her Watcher's Dash to mark opponents, making them susceptible to her following attacks. * WRAPPED UP - After marking her targets, Maypul can use her Strong Attacks or her trusty Plant to wrap marked opponents in place allowing her to follow up with another attack. * SLING SHOT - Maypul can use her vines to sling toward marked opponents, allowing her to elude attacks and quickly close distances. Maypul revolves around rushing down the opponent with her very high speed as well as her unique down air and her sling shot teleportation. She can quickly establish her zone by sprouting her plant and marking the opponent with seeds. Her strong attacks are a bit slow but have great range and are disjointed. When doing a walljump Maypul can hold the jump button to cling onto the wall for a few seconds before walljumping. Moveset Advanced Tech *Jump + Up Air: Gain a boost in vertical momentum, useful for recovering and killing off top *Reverse side B: If you hold back during start up frames of side B, Maypul will dash backwards while facing the same direction, seeding any opponents that she hits while sending them backwards. This can begin a combo. *Cancelled Up B: On a platform,Up B and hold down immediately after the first hitbox appears. If successful, you can wavedash back onto the platform and go for another kill off top if the Up B does not kill. Costumes Maypul 1.PNG Maypul 2.PNG Maypul 3.PNG Maypul 4.PNG Maypul 5.PNG Maypul 6.PNG Special Costumes Maypul Summer.PNG|Summer 2017 Costume Maypul Panda.PNG|Panda Maypul DLC Costume Maypul Arcade.PNG|Arcade Maypul (Super Smash Con) Promo Costume Maypul Abyss.PNG|Abyss Level 10 Costume Maypul Early Access.PNG|Early Access Promo Costume ss_ad5656a31cbf24010c0559b9995467c676e11a42.1920x1080.jpg|Ragnir Skin Ragnir Maypul The Ragnir Maypul skin is an alternate skin that transforms Maypul into a character from the fighting game Brawlhalla. This skin does not affect gameplay, but it does change Maypul's attacks to have fire visual effects. Lily is now a weapon that is stuck in the ground. When an opponent goes near the weapon, it turns into an axe to attack. Background Story Maypul is the self-appointed Guardian of the Aetherian Forest. Her fellow tree-dwellers live in insular strongholds in the forest canopy - the quarrels of Aether quite literally beneath them. Yet Maypul senses something rotten in the world of Aether. Only she listens to the whispers of distress amongst the trees. And so, Maypul patrols the forest seeking out threats to her home. She parlays with the surface dwellers, much to the dismay of her treetop clan. However, she commands fearful respect throughout the forest for her unhesitating vigilantism. She uses her agility to trap any unknown intruders before they even realize she is there. Trivia * Up-special teleportation name is "Sling shot", down-special plant is "Lily". * Maypul is the sixth character to be announced, along with Forsburn. She represents the element of nature and is a mix between a ferret and a raccoon. * Lily is the only object to have a taunt animation. * Maypul was the first character to get an alternate character skin. ** Dan Fornace challenged Brawlhalla to a twitter contest and lost, so he had to include this skin. Brawlhalla also decided to make a Ranno skin even though they won. Category:Characters